My Sinful Student
by KakerBakers
Summary: Bella's a sexy vixen. Edward's her hot young Biology teacher. Mix them together and what do you get? A whole heap of trouble. OOC. ExB EmxR AxJ
1. Student Trouble

_EPOV_

_Fuck fuck fuck. _I thought as I rushed to the doors of the school.

_On the first day of school too. Way to go, dumbass._

I pushed open the heavy metal doors and ran to my classroom.

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late." I apologized to the little fuckers.

I threw my briefcase haphazardly on the desk and grabbed a piece of chalk from the box.

I scrawled my name across the chalkboard and heard dreamy sighs in the background. I rolled my eyes.

"My name is Mr. Cullen, that's C-U-L-L-E-N." I drawled to them.

I was feeling quite good about myself until a little fucker called out "Okay Mr. Butthole,"

I whipped my head around to spot out the little douche.

Mike Newton. I should have known, I was warned of him. I gave him a once over, analyzing the trouble-maker I'd heard so much about. He had sandy blond hair that had the texture of a porcupine, baby blue eyes, and pearly whites.

"Ah Mr. Newton, I've heard so many things about you,"

"Oh?" He smirked. Fucking _smirked_. _Why I oughtta…_

"Yes, in fact, why don't you stay after school in the detention room and we'll discuss _all_ the things I've heard."

That got him to shut up. He slumped down in his chair while all the students snickered at him.

I was just about to start the lesson when a goddess entered the classroom.

_Holy shit._

She had long, brown, messy, sex hair that looked like she just got fucked.

_Hard_. She had big brown eyes that made her look innocent, which made her sexier, and to top it all off she was wearing a _very_ tight white blouse that you could see the top of her breasts in and a skirt, which was _very_ short.

I felt my pants get tighter at the sight. Oh shit. I'm sure all the horny teenage boys in here just had the same reaction. Still, I don't want my students see me sporting major wood.

_Calm down, Little Eddie_.

She strutted up to my desk and handed me a pink pass. I took the pass and licked my lips. I read it over. Hmm, _Isabella Swan._ _I wonder what she tastes like. Damn._

I shook my head of those thoughts, and directed her, pointing to a seat in the back, next to Alice Brandon and behind Rosalie Hale.

Nowhere _near_ Newton. _Suck on that_, motherfucker.

I tried to ignore all the cat calls, whistles, and frat boys shouting "Can I have your number?" or "Damn Girl_, _I wanna fuck you eight ways to Sunday!" Yes, that one was Mike.

_Little fucker. I'll fuck you 8 ways to Sunday, _fuck you _up_ that is_._

It was becoming too rowdy.

"_Enough!" _I bellowed. "Isabella, you have caused a disturbance in my class, I'm going to have to ask you to stay after."

_I might just have to punish you, you little sexy vixen._

She rolled her eyes and plopped down in her chair, ignoring me and started talking to Alice and Rosalie.

_What the fuck?_ I cleared my throat. "Isabella, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, sure." She replied.

_Seriously?_ I usually never get mad at a student, _except for Newton and other trouble-makers, _but somehow this girl just unwinds me.

"Ms. Swan?" I said.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Detention, tomorrow afternoon" I said curtly.

"_What? _I didn't even do anything!" she yelled.

"You disrespected me, now sit down and do your work." I shot back.

She did as I said with a grimace on her face. I could hear her imitating me, "Ms. Swan do this, Ms. Swan do that."

Rosalie and Alice giggled at what she said, and so did a few others. I glared at them.

But as class dragged on, I couldn't help but to eye-fuck Bella.

I wonder what her tight little ass would feel like bouncing up and down on my cock while she was screaming my name. I bet she's an animal in bed.

_God I'm such a perv._

I found my hand edging toward the bulge in my pants trying to relieve some tension.

My eyes drifted to her breasts and I licked my lips.

Alice and Rosalie were looking at me and trying to hold back laughter. No doubt they caught me.

Rosalie leaned over and whispered something into Bella's ear.

Bella just looked at me and smirked.

_Holy shit that was hot._ I involuntarily licked my lips.

_I bet she's amazing with her tongue and-_

RRRRIIIIIINNNGGG!

The bell rang, ending my reverie.

Oh shit. The bell.

That means Bella was staying after class _alone_. _With me_.

As the students filed out, Bella just stayed in her seat. When everyone was gone, she walked sexily to my desk, like a lion stalking its prey. I gulped and pulled on the collar of my shirt.

_Whew. Is it hot in here or is it just me? _

Her eyes raked my body and she licked her lips.

_Damn._

"Mr. Cullen, you wanted to see me?" she breathed.

"Yes," I choked out.

"Where do you want me?" she crooned.

I inhaled sharply, not missing the double meaning in those words.

_I want you bent over my desk now and I'm going to-_

"Mr. Cullen? Where do you want me?" she smirked.

_Okay Edward time to take control, you're the teacher._

I pulled a chair and rested it in front of my desk for her. "Sit here," I dictated.

She pulled out the chair and sat down. "Isabella, you caused a disturbance in my class today," I started.

She crossed her legs and it made the _already_ very short skirt ride up_. Holy fuck_.

"What do you mean Mr. Cullen?" she asked innocently.

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"How was I a disturbance to the class?" she questioned.

Oops. Now what am I supposed to do? Tell her she's so sexy that everyone wanted to rip her clothes off and fuck her on the floor? I don't think that would go quite well with her parents. Maybe I'll just say her outfits inappropriate. Yeah, that's it.

"Well, your outfits very um, _inappropriate_" I stammered.

"I don't understand, this is what I normally wear, and all the other girls wear it too" she objected.

She was right. The other girls _do_ wear that.

"Well, um-"

"Exactly, Mr. Cullen, so then why did you really ask me to stay after?" she smirked.

"Well, you were also disrespectful to me," I quibbled.

She put her hands on my desk and leaned forward. I could feel her hot breath on my ear. I shivered.

"Yeah, but you liked it" she breathed.

I inhaled sharply and my heartbeat increased tenfold.

She started nibbling on my ear and I moaned. I could feel her smirk against my ear.

_Shit._ If she doesn't stop I'm going to bend her over my desk and fuck her right here.

_No Edward, stop. She's a student_, I chided myself.

"Isabella," I grunted.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Here's a pass," I said as I handed her the pink slip.

She took the pass and I felt her hot little tongue dart out and lick my ear. I let out a moan.

"Thanks Mr. Cullen, see you tomorrow" she cooed.

Then she walked out of the classroom and yes, I stared at her ass the whole time.

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please tell me if I should keep writing/ whether it's good or not. Also, if you have any ideas or things you would like to see in the story, let me know! Thanks!**

**XOXO**

**Kayla**


	2. Schools not so bad

**A/N: Omg! Thanks guys! I didn't know people were going to like this! (Fans self) I'm flattered! Thanks 4 reviewing :D**

_BPOV_

_Now listen to me baby_

_Before I love and leave you_

_They call me heart breaker_

_I don't wanna deceive you_

"One more minute please, Taio Cruz" I mumbled into my pillow.

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, _

_Baby from the start,_

_I'm only gonna _

_Break break ya break break ya heart_

"Damn it" I growled as I searched blindly for my phone. I pressed the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"What is it Alice?" I seethed.

"Hey how did you know it was me?" she exclaimed.

"You're the only one who calls me at," I looked at my clock "5:45!? What the hell Alice?"

"You forgot?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about? What did I forget?"

"It's the first day of school silly!" She giggled.

"Okay," I said dumbly.

"Oh come on Bella, get your ass out of bed! I've got someone I'd like you to meet. Come to my house, were taking your car!"

"Excellent," I muttered as she hung up the phone.

I sat up in my bed and examined my room. There were blue walls, a white desk, a white dresser, a big walk in closet next to the dresser, and a plush chair in the corner. I need to pimp this room out.

I got up and slumped over to my closet.

_Hmm._ Should I go for fun and flirty? Sexy and confident? Or, I really don't give a shit? So many choices, so little time.

Actually, you have plenty of time thanks to Alice. _Damn pixie_.

I decided on a white blouse and a short black skirt, and then I applied my mascara and eyeliner. My hair was messy, but it looked good that way, so I just ruffled it with some volumizing mousse.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. The kitchen was empty. Huh, Phil must be at practice. Phil plays on the Gators basketball team. I don't know how he got on the team, but hey.

Phil was my step-dad and Renee was my mom. Charlie left us when I was five. It doesn't help that my mom's still in love with him. I'm just glad she's trying to move on and she found someone that makes her happy.

Phil makes a _lot _of money, but my mom's not a gold digger. She loves him. But then again she also loves Charlie.

I was about to head for the door, when Zoila, our housemaid came in.

She looked at the granola bar in my hand and then looked at me. "Oh Bella, are you sure you don't want me to make you anything?" she sounded hopeful.

"No thank you Zoila," I smiled at her. She always asks me, every morning. She's so sweet.

"Okay then dear, have a good day at school!" she yelled to me as I ran out the door.

I unlocked my Red Ferrari California and hopped in. I love this car, yes I do.

The only good thing about states that don't rain frequently is you can leave the hood of your car down without ruining the seats. Thank you Florida.

I put on my sunglasses and set my GPS to Alice's house. Yes, I do know my way to Alice's house, I just feel cool when I use it.

It was too silent so I turned on the radio.

_You know you love me_

_I know you care_

_Just shout whenever_

_And I'll be there_

_You are my love_

_You are my heart_

_And we will never_

_Ever ever be apart_

_Oh hell no._ And with that I shut the radio off.

I pulled into Alice's driveway and she was there talking with a beautiful blond girl with piercing blue eyes. "Oh there you are Bella! Over here!" she yelled.

Jeez, did she have like five red bulls this morning or something?

"I know where you are, Alice" I muttered and the blond girl laughed.

I got out of my car and pulled off my sunglasses.

"Did you say something Bella?" Alice replied.

"Nope," I smiled angelically.

Alice gave me a once over and gasped"Bella, you look hot!"

"Um, Thanks?" I said.

"No, I didn't mean it in a bad way, I just feel… underdressed." She looked down at her clothes.

"Don't be silly Alice, you look hot too" I giggled.

"So, you gonna introduce me to your friend, or what?" I hinted.

"Oh! This is Rosalie, she goes to our school too. I met her over the summer." Alice commented.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to finally meet you" Rosalie said sweetly as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied.

While she was shaking my hand she gasped and her eyes locked on something behind me. "Oh my gosh!" she shouted. "Is that the new Ferrari California?" I nodded my head and she stuttered "C-can I ride shotgun?"

"Sure," I chuckled.

I turned around to Alice and asked "You don't mind, do you Alice?"

"Not at all, I'm used to it. Rose has a thing for cars." She explained.

"I see." I said.

I put my sunglasses on and hopped into my car. Rose was running her hands all over my interiors. "You holding up okay?" I giggled. She just looked at me wide-eyed and nodded.

"TO THE SCHOOL!" Alice shouted and started chanting "_Dunna nunna nunna nunna nunna nunna nunna nunna nunna nunna nunna nunna _BATMAN!"

"Alice, for the last damn time this isn't the bat mobile! It's not even black!" I corrected.

"Your racist." she accused.

"What? How the hell am I racist?" I demanded.

"You just implied you didn't want a black car." She commented.

"What the hell? Stop twisting my words!" I Said.

"Oh so now your racist against me twisting things?" she demanded.

"Okay, you know what? Never mind." I argued.

It was silent for about ten seconds before Alice broke it.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry" she apologized as she hugged me tight.

"_Jeez Alice_, are you on your period or something?" I chuckled. She released me and then slapped my arm. "Ouch!" I whined.

"That's what you get. Never joke about a girls period, it's a very sensitive time for them." She defended.

Rose piped up" Hey, were here!"

We got out of my car and I locked it.

"Looks the same to me," I commented as I stared at the campus.

"Yep," Alice said dreamily.

_Wait. Alice sighing? She never sighs unless-_

I whipped my head around to see what Alice was staring at. I knew it. A boy. He had curly blond hair and piercing blue eyes, like Rosalie. He was a little built, but mostly lanky. He had that whole surfer cuteness thing going on.

"Is that your boyfriend Alice?" I teased. She didn't answer me. I looked to Rosalie for guidance, but she too was gazing at a boy. I looked into her eyes and there was a quick emotion of sadness that turned into longing. I looked at the boy and he had short, dark brown hair and green eyes. He was very built. _Just Rosalie's type, _I thought.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then guys," I said as I started walking towards my first class.

They just turned to me and nodded and then resumed eye-fucking their boy crushes.

I hurried down the hall to my first class, _Calculus._

The teacher in that class was obviously gay. He kept dropping his pencil on purpose and asking Tyler Crowley to pick it up. _Pervert._

The day went by pretty fast after that. I made friends in every class. Mostly girls though because all of the guys just wanted to fuck me. I rolled my eyes at their attempts.

I was walking to my last class, and I saw Rosalie talking to her crush. I might've spied a little. They didn't do anything though, just talked. As Rosalie was leaving to get to class, she dropped something, so I went to pick it up. _Her cell phone_. I was about to head to class when I heard footsteps behind me. "Ms. Swan, your late to class, come to the office and get a pass please." A man bellowed.

_Okay, whatever._

I followed him to the office and he signed and gave me a pink slip. "Have a great day," he said.

_Fuck off._

Okay, now I'm a little irritated.

I hurried to my last class and opened the door. I scanned the room and was surprised to see Rosalie and Alice. I gave them a big smile and waved, and then I walked up to the desk.

When I saw the teacher, I inaudibly gasped. _Damn. Hello there sexy. _He had messy copper hair that I wanted to wrap my fingers in and amazing green eyes. I couldn't get a good look at his body because he was sitting down but I'm pretty sure he's built.

Oh yeah, this class is going to be _very_ fun_._

I handed him the pass, and he licked his lips, causing me to lick my lips._ What? It's involuntary._ He read the pass and directed me to a seat in the back next to Rosalie and Alice. _Thank the lord._

As I was walking to my seat, the boys started to whistle and shout things like, "Can I have your number?" I rolled my eyes.

The teacher looked like he was seething. Then he finally burst and bellowed "_Enough_! Isabella, you have caused a disturbance in my class, I'm going to have to ask you to stay after." I just rolled my eyes and plopped down in my chair. I gave Rose her cell phone back, and then we started talking about how hot the teacher was. Alice on the other hand, was too busy staring into space to notice us. _Someone's got a crush._

Mr. Sexy cleared his throat and said "Isabella, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, sure" I replied then turned back around.

"Ms. Swan?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Detention tomorrow afternoon," he said curtly.

"_What_? I didn't even do anything!" I yelled.

_I don't know what's eating me more, sexual frustration, or just plain frustration._

"You disrespected me, now sit down and do your work_._" He shot back.

I did as he said a grimace on my face. _God he makes me so angry and horny at the same time!_ "Ms. Swan do this, Ms. Swan do that." I imitated. Alice and Rosalie giggled and so did some other people. He glared at them.

I was doing my work, when Rosalie leaned over to me. "Mr. Cullen's totally eye-fucking you" she giggled.

I looked up, and sure enough, Mr. Cullen's eyes were hooded with lust and his hand was on his erection. I smirked at him.

The bell finally rang and I waited in my seat until everyone left. When everyone was gone, I stalked over to his desk and he pulled on the collar of his shirt.

My eyes raked over his body, and I licked my lips. _Queue sexy voice._

"Mr. Cullen, you wanted to see me?" I breathed.

"Yes," he choked out.

"Where do you want me?" I crooned.

He inhaled sharply, probably thinking about all the things he wanted to do to me. I smirked.

"Mr. Cullen, where do you want me?" I repeated, still smirking.

He pulled a chair and rested it in front of his desk for me. "Sit here," he dictated.

I pulled out the chair and sat down. "Isabella, you caused a disturbance in my class today," he started.

I crossed my legs, trying to get a reaction. His eyes bounced back and forth between my legs and my eyes. _This is too fun._

"What do you mean Mr. Cullen?" I asked innocently.

"Excuse me?" he demanded.

"How was I a disturbance to the class?" I questioned.

"Well, your outfits very um, _inappropriate_" he stammered. _Yeah right. _

"I don't understand, this is what I normally wear, and all the other girls wear it too" I argued.

"Well, um-" _Gotcha._

"Exactly, Mr. Cullen, so then why did you really ask me to stay after?" I smirked.

"Well, you were also disrespectful to me," he commented. _Now it's time to have some fun._

I put my hands on the desk and leaned forward. I leaned into his ear and I felt him shiver.

"Yeah, but you liked it" I breathed. He inhaled sharply and I could tell he was enjoying this as much as I was.

I started nibbling on his ear and he moaned. I smirked into his ear.

"Isabella," he grunted.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Here's a pass," He said reluctantly as he handed me the pink slip.

I took the pass and flicked my tongue out against his ear causing him to moan.

"Thanks Mr. Cullen, see you tomorrow" I cooed.

I strutted out of the classroom and I felt his eyes on me the whole time.

_Going to school just might've gotten better._

**A/N: Sorry if your disappointed, I know you guys wanted a new chapter, but you need some info on Bella too! Oh, sorry to all the Justin Bieber fans! I like him, he's just an easy target lol. Ill update soon! :)**

**XOXO**

**Kayla**


	3. Just Testing the Pooltables Weight Limit

_EPOV _

_Bella was crawling towards me in nothing but a black lace bra and tiny boy shorts-_

"Edward! Head's up dude!" Emmett yelled.

I turned around and saw a football flying towards me, but it was too late. It hit me square in the chest and knocked the wind out of me.

"Ouch, dude fuck!" I groaned as I hit the grass with a _thud_.

I tried to sit up and saw Emmett jogging towards me, grinning like an idiot.

_Oh wait, he is one._

"Help me the fuck up," I growled. He gave me his hand and pulled me up. But of course, _Emmett, _being the jerk-off he is, used more force than necessary and sent me flying into the ground behind him.

"EMMETT!" I roared as I started to get up and chase him.

"Come on Eddie! I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" Emmett commented as he started backing away from me.

"You know I hate that name!" I growled.

"_Oh shit!"_ He yelled as I started to gang on him.

I chased him around the basketball courts and cornered him in the front of the gym.

_ mine now sucker._

I lunged for him, and right before we hit the ground someone opened the gym door, sending us flying through.

We hit the ground loudly, _because of Emmett, _and I looked behind us to see who opened the door.

It was Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and Jasper.

_That little fucking traitor, I should've known. Never trust a southern gentlemen, their too good to be true._

I quickly jumped away from Emmett and brushed myself off. I helped Emmett up and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined.

"For being an idiot," I answered.

"Takes one to know one," he shrugged.

"_Why you little-_"I lunged for him, but Jasper grabbed me before I could.

"Calm down guys," Jasper said and I felt myself calming under his touch.

_Bitch. How the fuck can he be so calm all the time? Gets me every time. He has like these creepy superhero powers or some shit. _

"What did you do this time Emmett?" Jasper asked calmly.

"Why do you always assume I start it?" Emmett demanded.

"Because you do," Jasper scoffed.

"Fair enough," Emmett replied.

Jasper just looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, I threw a football at him and then told him to turn around, and it hit him in the chest." He admitted.

"Okay then, see that wasn't so bad. Now you guys can hug and make-up," he teased.

"Ew, no!" we shouted simultaneously, causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright! Now that everyone's _forgiven_, let's have some fun!" Jasper said.

_Woo hoo._

Alice went with Jasper to the pool, and of course, Rosalie went with Emmett to the treadmills. _Poor sap. _Emmett's been crushing on Rosalie for as long as I can remember. He thinks she doesn't see it, but I think he's just scared to make a move. Same goes for Jasper with Alice. Is everyone blind here?

_Wait a second… Jasper went with Alice and- _

_Oh fuck._

Now I'm left with Bella. The girl who I fantasize about twenty-four-seven. And she's my _student_! God Cullen, you're _so_ fucked up.

I hurried into the hallway where the Billiards Room was, and panicked when I discovered that it was locked. I started ferociously clawing at the door handle, with no avail.

_Yeah! Maybe if you snap your fingers, it will open for you like in movies!_

_Fucking cow nipples! This is just wonderful._

_Oh, and you sarcasm isn't helping._

I turned around and sure enough, Bella was right there.

"Hi Mr. Cullen," she said sweetly.

_Wait a second. _Are you kidding me with this? She chooses now to act sweet, when a couple of days ago she was trying to jump me?

"Hello, Bella. But please, call me Edward," I said.

"Do you want to come with me to get the Billiards Room key _Edward_?" she giggled.

"Um, sure" I said dumbly. I stared at her ass as we walked to the front desk and felt my pants get tighter.

_Holy shit._

She was wearing these tight little black short-shorts, with a form-fitting tank top that exposed her soft stomach and matched the shorts. I licked my lips and bumped into her when I hadn't realized she stopped.

"Were you staring at my ass?" she questioned, trying to hold back a smirk.

"Maybe," I grinned.

_Oh no_. Did I just flirt back at her_? _

_Bad idea, _I chided myself.

"Good," She said in a breathy voice. I gulped.

_Very_ bad idea.

But _so good_ at the same time.

We walked up to the desk and nobody was there, so I rang the service bell.

_Bing!_

Nobody came, so I did it a few more times. _Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing-_

Bella slapped my hand away and I grinned cheekily at her. "Stop acting so childish," she giggled.

The desk guy _finally _showed and I recognized him from school.

_Alec._

"Hey Bella," he greeted her as his eyes raked over her body.

_Fucker. _

"Hi Alec," she smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. _Was she flirting with him?_

Am I actually getting _jealous_?

_Yes, yes I am._

"Do you have the key to the Billiards Room?" I grumbled.

"I sure do," he said as he handed me the keys and recognition crossed his face."Mr. Cullen?" he asked.

"Hello Alec," I greeted him nicely.

Alec was once my student and loved the school so much that he wanted to become a teacher. But for now, he's an intern.

"Hi Mr. C," he grinned. "So what are you guys doing here together?" he asked.

"_We're on a date_," I said quickly and I internally slapped myself for saying it.

_He's pissing me off though._

Bella turned and looked at me with her eyebrows raised, and I just smiled sheepishly at her.

"Oh, well I wouldn't want to keep you," he said disappointedly.

_Yeah, that's what I thought. _

_Stupid pisser._

"No really, it's okay. But your right, we should get going," Bella said sweetly.

_No it's not okay._

We walked back to the Billiards Room and Bella unlocked the door.

_This may not be a good idea._

_We're in a mostly dark room, alone, with no windows, and Bella has the keys._

"So, _we're on a date?"_ she teased.

"Yeah, about that-"I stuttered.

"No, don't apologize," she purred as she stalked towards me.

_Oh shit._

I walked backwards, trying to get some space, and ended up pressed between her and a pool table.

"I liked it." She said seductively into my ear.

She started running her soft hands all over my chest and abs while nipping at my earlobe, and I'm pretty sure she felt little Eddie react because she smirked at me.

She ground her hips into mine, causing us both to moan.

"Come on _Edward_, I know you want me, I can _feel_ it," she panted as her thrusts became more erratic.

Her hands started caressing the bulge in my pants and I just about lost it.

_Holy shit that feels good._

I buried my head into her neck and let out a low groan.

Her rubbing increased, and I started bucking my hips into her amazing hands.

"_Say it,_ Edward. _Say you want me_." She whispered against my ear.

_That was it, all my defenses are gone. _

_Not that I really had any in the first place._

"I want you," I grunted." Ever since you walked into my classroom room that first day I wanted you. You teased me with your little outfits and I just wanted to bend you over my desk and fuck you hard. Then, I started dreaming about you. Every day and every night. I couldn't get you out of my head. I tried to relieve the pressure, but I couldn't. Only you can satisfy it." I growled.

She whimpered and I couldn't take it anymore. I spun us around and crushed my lips to hers.

When our lips met, it was different than all the other girls I've kissed.

_Different_…. in a good way.

Her mouth was warm and soft against mine as we hungrily kissed, trying to get as much of each other as possible.

I cupped her ass and pulled her hard into me, roughly rocking her hips against mine.

Her hands started clawing at my shirt and she whimpered.

_Fuck._

I reluctantly broke away from the kiss and asked breathlessly "Keys?" she handed me the keys and slapped my ass as I ran over to the door. I locked the door and threw the keys somewhere to the right.

Bella stalked towards me and pushed me against a Billiards table, _hard._

_She likes it rough._

_Fuck that's hot. _

She pushed me so I was lying on top of the table and straddled me, and then she started attacking my mouth with her lips.

"Mmm," she moaned against my mouth as she rocked into me.

_The friction was so fucking good._

She reached for the hem of my shirt, and someone knocked on the door.

_Well this sucks balls._

"Shit_,"_ I whispered.

I heard the clicking of the lock.

_Fuck. They have a key._

I tried to get up, but Bella was frozen with shock.

The door opened and we were met with four pairs of raised eyebrows.

It was Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett.

Bella pushed me away from her, so it looked like I was the culprit.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Bella and me in silence until Emmett guffawed, "So what were you guys doing in here? Testing the weight limit on the pool table? "Causing everyone to laugh.

"Erm yeah, we were Emmett! How'd you know?" Bella said as she shifted awkwardly on her feet which made everyone burst into a new round of laughter.

"So what now?" Rosalie asked, curious to what we had planned for the rest of the night.

"Well, we were wondering if you girls wanted to get some pizza with us," Emmett offered.

Rosalie looked at him with caring eyes, like that was the sweetest thing he ever said.

Emmett being _nice_?

Yeah, and I'm a fucking elephant that shoots balloons out of its ass.

_Didn't think so._

"Sorry we can't," Alice said quickly causing Rosalie and Bella to look at her with their eyebrows raised.

"Well, maybe another time?" he said hopefully.

"Sure. Give me your number, "Alice replied.

Emmett and Alice swapped numbers, and all of us figured we should exchange numbers too, so we did.

"Bye, _Edward_." Bella said seductively to me as I headed to my car.

"Bye Bella!" I grinned at her and I got into my car with Jasper and Emmett.

"So Edward," Emmett grinned cheekily,"Testing the pool tables weight limit, eh?"

**A/N: Here's another chapter! So, Emmett and Jasper are introduced to the story! Yippee! Lol. Tell me if you guys want to see certain things in the story! Btw, if you didn't notice, they are not in school in this chapter. I have pictures on my profile! :)**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**XOXO **

**Kayla **


End file.
